Reasons
by Calico Neko
Summary: It can't be helped, because I love him so much-ssu! - Warning: non-con
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**a/n: It's my first time to write in this format. I don't know if it can be called as poetry or not. Please RnR and ignore my grammar error. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_/ / /  
_

_First glance  
First meet  
First greet_

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.

#

_Baby blue hair  
Pale skin  
Average height_

Nice to meet you. What's your name?

#

_Warm hand  
Soft skin_

Nice to meet you too-_ssu_! Name is Kise Ryouta. Let's be friend, Kurokocchi!

#

_Seconds  
Minutes  
Hours_

I don't know you're a cheerful type, Kise-kun.

#

_Days_

Kurokocchi is so nice. I love being friend with you-_ssu_.

#

_Weeks_

You're noisy, Kise-_kun_. Please don't hug me like this.

#

_Months_

I said it, please don't hug me. And please don't cry, everybody is watching on us.

#

_Year_

I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi. I can't hold it anymore. I... I like you! Please go out with me!

#

_Year and minute_

I like Kise-kun too, as my best friend.

.

.

.

_I like him  
I like him so much  
No,  
I love him  
I love him so much  
I love his pale skin  
I love his tiny figure  
I love his flat voice sounded  
I love his straight-face  
I love his straight forwardness  
I love his warmth  
I love everything about him_

Thanks for being my best friend, Kise-_kun_. Let's be best friend again and please forget about your feeling towards me.

#

_No,  
That's wrong,  
I don't like him  
I don't love him  
The right one is,  
I need him  
I'm obsessed about him  
I want him  
I want him to be mine  
I want him to be mine only,  
No one else,  
Just mine,  
Mine,  
Forever & ever_

I don't know, Kurokocchi. Sorry.

.

.

.

.

.

_Creaking  
Rustling  
Twitching  
Panting  
Moaning  
Crying  
Gasping  
Sobbing_

It hurts, Kise-kun. You said we're best friend, but why are you doing this? What is my fault? Please stop.

#

_Licking  
Biting  
Gripping  
Squeezing  
Fingering  
Screaming  
Thrusting_

Your fault? Because I love you, yet Kurokocchi was rejecting me. That's your biggest fault-_ssu_. _Ne_~, Kurokocchi, if you want me to stop, say that you love me.

#

_Sniffle  
Being forced  
Saying by forced_

I love Kise-kun

.

**It can't be helped,  
Because I like him so much  
Because I love him so much  
Because I need him  
Because I'm obsessed  
Because I want him  
Because from the start,  
He's mine  
Mine alone  
Mine  
**

.

_Smile  
Kiss_

I love Kurokocchi too. Let's be best couple, okay?

/ / /

* * *

**Full version? Just press the next button, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 Full version

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**a/n: Warning for Kise. Non-con.**

* * *

He's a womanizer. He often has 3 to 5 girlfriends at the same time. No one can't resist his charm: blonde hair, golden eyes, 189 cm of height, having some abs, handsome, being one of the top 10 in every lesson, rich, such a good kisser, and the important thing is he could give pleasure for them who were searching for the _7th heaven_.

He's a Casanova. Almost all of the girls, from his classmates, juniors, seniors, even teachers, have been dating with him. Well, it can't be called as a date because what they have was a one night stand. After he did her (sometimes them), he would throw her (or them) away. _A trash is a trash, and always be_ one is his motto in every relationship that he has.

However, no one of them can do capturing his heart. _They are my plaything, nothing more_ is what in his mind.

Yes, he never felt in love with someone else, ever, until he met with a certain boy.

Boy? He, who is always claiming himself as a straight, is falling in love with a boy.

He can't resist the charm of the said; baby blue hair, pale skin, average height. It's just one word to describe him, _beautiful_.

_I have to know him. I want him to be my 'friend'_ is what the Casanova says in his mind.

"Hello, _ano_... _eto_... hahaha. Well, I'm sorry for the awkwardness. But, do I know you? I mean... I never saw you before."

The Casanova doesn't receive any response. What he gets is just a glancing, eyes to eyes. _Ah, even his eyes are beautiful._

"Yes, I'm the new transfer student from class 2D. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you. May I know your name?"

Without thinking anything, the womanizer boy grabs Kuroko's hand and shakes it amusedly. _Wow, his hand is warm and his skin is softer than mine._

"Oh, hahaha. Sorry, I don't know if you are a new transfer student. It's nice to meet you too-_ssu_! My name is Kise Ryouta, class 2B! Let's be friend, Kurokocchi!" The womanizer, whose name is Kise Ryouta, has to resist his squealing when he sees Kuroko smiling nicely at him.

.

Kise is being attached with Kuroko. Again, he throws away his entire _plaything_. It needs almost a week for his fans, especially his former _plaything_, to realize that Kise doesn't need them now, it's only Kuroko Tetsuya that filling his mind (and heart).

Just an hour from the first time they met, Kuroko can say, "I don't know you're a cheerful type, Kise-_kun_."

And what he gets is a hug from the blonde and a similar replies as everyday. "Eh~? Because Kurokocchi is so nice. I love being friend with you-_ssu_, so I can't control my happiness everytime I'm with you!"

"Thank you for your praise, Kise-_kun_, but please don't hug me like this. You're heavy," said in a flat tone, but can make the blonde crying the crocodile tears. "You're noisy, Kise-_kun_." However, Kise is tightening his hug around the shorter one and his crying becomes aloud than before. "I said please don't hug me. And please don't cry, everybody is watching on us," says Kuroko while patting Kise's shoulder.

.

Both are best friend. Without they realized, it's been a year from their first meeting. Moreover, in a year, Kise has been building his bravery to confessing his feeling towards the other.

"I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi. I can't hold it anymore. I... I like you! Please go out with me!"

Kise Ryouta, the Casanova, the womanizer, is never did this before; bowing and confessing to someone. He always be the one who get confessed. Kise feels scared. It's his first time ever. However, he knows, he is 100% sure, that Kuroko Tetsuya will give him a good response, that Kuroko has the same feeling as him.

It just takes a minute for Kuroko to say, "I like Kise-_kun_ too, as my best friend." Kise raises his head. It's his first time to confess and he gets rejection in instant. "So, please forget about your feeling towards me and let's be best friend again."

Kise clenches his hands, he loses control of his mind. He feels pity for himself when he says, "I don't know, Kurokocchi. Sorry." The next think that Kise does is giving a hit on Kuroko's neck, carrying Kuroko's unconscious body on his shoulder, to his apartment.

.

Kuroko is lying in unconscious state on someone else's bed, Kise's. Kise looks at Kuroko's face hungrily. Slowly but sure, Kise is unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt, from the top, to the bottom part, until he removes all of the strings that attached on Kuroko's body. Kuroko is nude.

_I like Kurokocchi_, Kise pecks Kuroko's cheek. _No, I love him_, Kise smooches Kuroko's forehead. _I love him_, Kise kisses Kuroko's lips. _I love hi__m__ so much-ssu_, and then Kise lays his body on top of Kuroko's naked body and gives him a hug.

Kise can hear Kuroko's heartbeats, Kise can smell Kuroko's scent, Kise can feel the warmest of the bluenette, he can touch the smooth of Kuroko's skin, and Kise can feel that his member is growing hard.

_I need him_, Kise kisses Kuroko's lips roughly. _I want him_, turning down to his neck and he licks it. _I'm obsessed with him_, and bites Kuroko's neck, leaving his lovemark on his pale skin.

_Kurokocchi is mine, only mine, no one else_.

Kise's mind becomes blurring. Kuroko is beneath him, still fainted, nude. It's now or never to make him _mine._

.

Kise inserts his finger, one by one, into Kuroko's virgin hole. He can feel it's widening. One finger, two finger, three..., and then four and five. He moves his fingers, making Kuroko's hole becomes widen. When he feels it's enough for his member to go inside, he slips in his member in one thrust.

There are some creaking sound of Kise's bed who is moving roughly, thrusting his member back and forward into Kuroko's hole. He can see that Kuroko's face is twitching from the impact. He can see that Kuroko's member is leaking some of precum from it tip. Kuroko must be hearing it, he must be feeling it, he must be knowing that something is happened with him.

Kuroko opens his eyes, slowly. He gasps in shock. The first thing that he sees is Kise's face that so close with his. His face is red by lust. Kise is panting raggedly, he moans Kuroko's name countless time in whisper. _Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi__, __Kurokocchi_. Kuroko still feels dizzy, he doesn't realize, yet, that Kise is ravishing him when he still _asleeps._

"Kise-kun, what are.. ah.." Kuroko grips the white bedsheet which beneath him. He just realizes that his palms are sweating.

"Ah, Kurokocchi is awake!" Kise keeps thrusting when he says that.

Kuroko starts to sob, turning into crying. He feels ashamed, he feels dirty, and he feels angry to himself.

"Hah.. It hurts, Kise-_kun_. You said ah .. we're best hah.. friend, but why are you doing this? Ah.. What is my fault?"

Thrusting deeply.

"AHH.. hah hah hah.. Please stop."

Kise is not listening. He keeps moving, deeper and faster, hitting Kuroko's sweetspot nicely.

"HAH.. please.. Why.."

Kise leans forward. He licks Kuroko's neck and makes a new lovemark on it. Kuroko is cannot struggling beneath him. Kise squeezes Kuroko's member tightly.

"AAHH.." Kuroko is screaming behind his crying.

"Your fault? Because I love you, yet Kurokocchi was rejecting me. That's your biggest fault-_ssu_," says Kise huskily. Kise licks Kuroko's nipple, making it hard. Kise keeps moving roughly, doesn't care that he makes his beloved Kuroko in pain. "_Ne_~, Kurokocchi, if you want me to stop, say that you love me."

Sobbing, Kuroko says, "No.."

Again, Kise feels betrayal from Kuroko. He takes Kuroko's thighs and then widens its both. The position makes it worse. Kuroko can feel Kise's hard, long, and thick member hitting his prostate. His mind becomes white, he can feel the pain and the pleasure are mixing together. Kuroko cannot control his voice.

"_Ne_~, Kurokocchi, say it already. If not..." Kise bites Kuroko's nipple, his squeezing on Kuroko's member becomes tighter, and he goes deeper than before.

"AHH... please.."

"Then say it. Say 'I love you, Ryouta-_kun_'," Kise orders

Sniffling, Kuroko knows that Kise won't be stopped until he said that. Because he knows that Kise Ryouta is wanting him to be his. Being forced, Kuroko says, "I... love.. Ryouta-_kun_.."

Kise smiles widely, "Hehehe, thank you, Kurokocchi. I love you too." Then Kise releases Kuroko's member from his squeezing and goes deeper inside Kuroko's hole.

"AHH.." Kuroko cum, a lot. He never thought that he could cum by getting raped.

Before Kuroko almost gets unconscious again, he remembers that Kise is coming inside him, Kise's seed is inside him, it feels warm.

Kuroko's vision becomes black. He feels sleepy, tired, he just needs a rest.

_SLAPS_

Kise slaps both of Kuroko's cheeks.

"Kurokocchi, who said you can sleep? We are a couple now, so let's take the second round, okay?" said in a happy tone.

Kuroko could only crying when Kise rolled his body and thrusted inside, again. He stopped in the fifth round.

_It can't be help, because I love Kurokocchi so much-ssu._


	3. Chapter 3

He can only be laying on there. With the womanizer stroking his baby blue lock, what he can do is crying in silent. It's only the pain and the betrayal that he can feel.

"Conscious already? Want to take another round, Tetsuyacchi?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Reasons**  
**By: Calico Neko**

* * *

His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy who got rape just a several hours ago by one of his beloved friends. Well, it's not only for a several hours ago, but this seconds either.

Kuroko still doesn't understand for what just happened with him. They're supposed to be the best friend ever, but in other second, it turned out into something like this.

Moaning or crying, Kuroko can't decide. It's Kuroko and the rapist's seventh times since then. And for those hellish seventh times, Kise -Kuroko's rapist- has been releasing his precious seed into the other boy.

Kuroko feels so full. How Kise thrusting his junior inside of Kuroko's hole is and then hits the sweetspot of his. The warmth big hand of Kise, which is pumping up and down of Kuroko's junior. The wet of Kise's tongue on Kuroko's ears. The way Kise claims Kuroko by making a lot of bitemarks. Hot, so much pain but also feel so good. What Kuroko can only see are the stars and white.

Kise groans. He loves when Kuroko's hole is squeezing his junior. Same with Kuroko, Kise is also can see the stars and of course his Tetsuyacchi, swimming inside his mind.

Both are panting hard. With Kise is pulling out his member to change the position of the fragile body of his beloved Tetsuyacchi, they take the new round. Another panting, moaning, creaking are filling the room.

Until one of them can't be releasing their seed anymore, Kise won't stop devouring Kuroko's delicious body.

.

The bluenete opens his eyes. After taking a glance to Kuroko's supposed to be best friend, Kuroko crawls down from Kise's bed. It's the only time to escape. It's now or never.

Unfortunately, the pain on all over of his back, his butt, his hole, is too much. It's throbbing painfully. Just an inch of his movement, the throbbing gives the worst experience for his body an his precious time to escape.

THUD

Kuroko is falling from the bed. He can't move, thanks to the pain. And the tears are starting to drop again. He sees to Kise, who has opened his eyes and given the frightening smile ever.

"Eh, Tetsuyacchi wants to go somewhere?" Yawning, Kise crawls down from his bed to hug the other one. "You can't, Tetsuyacchi."

In his husky tone that Kuroko never did, he says, "Toilet..." That's a lie, but also not a lie.

Chuckling, Kise touches Kuroko's junior. Just by that slight touch, Kuroko feels the sensation as if something is wanting to out.

Kuroko gasps. _It can't be_. He hates himself, he hates his body, for wanting more of Kise's touches.

"Ne, Tetsuyacchi, instead of toilet, why don't you take the bed?" Kuroko can only shiver.

.

"Stop... Please stop, Ki-AH!" Kuroko was begging, but the hit on his sweetspot was giving him the spark on his vision and his mind.

"But, Tetsuyacchi wanted to pee, right? Come on, don't be shy."

The licking and biting on Kuroko's neck, and the rough 'touches' in his tight spot and on his junior, are making him squirming. Just at the count of three of Kise's pleasurable thrusts, Kuroko is coming.

However, it's not only white of his seed, but also yellow of his...

"Ah, I'm so sorry Tetsuyacchi. Did I really make you pee?" said in so not guilty tone.

Kuroko is sobbing in silent. He feels ashamed, his heart is broken, he wants to kill himself right now.

And then Kise's junior is twitching. Just in another second, Kuroko will feel the same sensation as before. The warm, the stickiness, the...

"I'm sorry, Tetsuyacchi, I need to pee either."

Groaning and sobbing are filling the room.

And when Kise pulls out his Ryouta's junior, something is leaking out from Kuroko's hole, white and yellow.

"I'm sorry, I peed inside you. But..." Kissing Kuroko's baby blue lock, "It can't be helped. Tetsuyacchi said 'Kise-_kun_' when you're supposed to say 'Ryouta-_kun_'. Did you forget that we're couple right now?" Kuroko has been fainted on top his own liquid. Laying his body beside of his beloved one, Kise whispers, "And it's because I love Tetsuyacchi so much-_ssu_."

* * *

**Please excuse the rashness and the mistakes. I'll update if I have the ideas with another "It can't be helped".**

**Thank you so much for reading, and most precisely for your reviews, faves, and follows. Review? ^^**


End file.
